


Offline Intertwined

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, no trans man piv for what it's worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Camboy McCree AU. Jesse is a college student that started camming to pay his tuition. Hanzo is a CEO with one vice: watching Joel cam every week. At first the two seem completely unrelated; but when their offline lives come into contact and lines start to blur, both of them find it hard to look back.Based on my camboy mccree tag on tumblr. Contains trans Hanzo, but no piv.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly reworking all the original Camboy McCree ficlets from my tumblr into something more cohesive with...an actual plot??? It should be a fun little adventure.

Jesse had no goddamn clue how he’d ever gotten into college. He’d been a bad student most of his life, often in trouble and rarely in class-- though he tested well, which is what had saved his bacon in the end. After one clandestinely drunk panic session about his future, an entire pot of coffee, and a single night writing a thousand entrance applications and submissions for scholarships, he’d somehow secured a spot in a decent school with most of his tuition covered.

So Jesse McCree, formerly voted Most Likely To Die On Reality TV, was now a business major with a respectable future ahead of him. It was honestly flabbergasting. He still wasn’t sure how he’d pulled it off. 

He’d kept up most of the facade for a good two years and was ready to do it for two more. He just had a few more classes and an internship between him and Real Success, whatever that meant. He suspected it would involve a lot of menial labor while he grumbled about not going to school just to spend his days folding tees at the local Shirt Shack.

Regardless, he was doing pretty well for himself. 

Until, halfway through his junior year, one of his scholarships fell through. And then another was used up. And then a third said he no longer qualified because he’d aged out of the requirements. And suddenly Jesse, for once in his life so close to making something of himself, was in peril once again. 

Camming had not been his first choice. His  _ first  _ choice had been to dig through his closet for anything he might sell. After only making a meager $62 for selling a vintage pair of boots and getting shitty offers for his bike-- his only means of transportation-- he came to one conclusion: he had to get a job that paid better than his current part-time spot in the dishroom at the dining hall. 

But nowhere would hire him-- not while he was still a student and needed the majority of normal business hours to go to class. And then one night, while furiously jerking his frustrations away, he’d come-- quite literally-- upon an opportunity.

COMPETITIVE RATES! START YOUR FREE ACCOUNT TODAY! THOUSANDS OF USERS READY TO PAY FOR YOUR ATTENTION!

He’d been curious.

And then he’d been successful.

And then  _ very  _ successful. 

It was a lucky thing he’d gone into marketing, Jesse thought. He knew what he needed to do to sell himself as a product. To boost sales, and grow an audience, and build an online presence. He just hadn’t thought he’d ever be using it for something like this.

There was lots of competition. New people started every day, uploading a video or two before disappearing forever. Not half of them were as good as Jesse, who had started out awkwardly jerking off in front of his laptop’s shitty built-in camera before he invested in better equipment, learned how to work his audience, and steadily built a core group of regulars that tipped well and often. 

“Alright, now, I know it’s a might bit different from my last set, but I’ve moved up in the world. No more cinder block dorms with three roommates and a communal bathroom. Got a real apartment now.”

_ show us your hole _

_ Statr alread y! _

_ I miss your old place  _

Jesse laughed. “Not me, darlin’. Y’all are mighty generous with your gifts, but I gotta say it was getting kinda hard to hide the, uh, various implements from my roomies.

“Now, for those of y’all who’ve been following me awhile, you know I’ve been through some shit. Ain’t had much time to really take care of y’all proper the last few months. Had some finals I had to study for, and then I had to move out of the dorms, and then my part-time job fell through--  _ but,”  _ Jesse makes sure to add. “Y’all took right good care of me. I ain’t gonna name names, but  _ someone  _ was kind enough to send me a bunch of cards for the local fancy schmancy grocery stores.”

_ Nice _

_ you should do a mukbang _

**_Dragonstorm: You’re welcome._ **

Jesse smiled as his favorite subscriber chimed in for the first time all night. Dragonstorm had been supremely generous. They were one of his first subscribers-- and one of his most generous tippers. 

**_Dragonstorm: I like when you look well-fed. It becomes you._ **

Jesse tried to hide his flush, hand coming up instinctively to ruffle through his hair. As he avoided looking the camera in the eye, so to say, he turned the embarrassed movement into something more sensual, drawing the hand back down his body, accentuating his own curves. He leaned back against his pillows, reclining in the most casual manner he could arrange with his hands folded behind his head. He knew it would draw the viewers’ eyes down the hard, toned line of his torso, over his thickly muscled legs and the hair that covered his entire body. He was only wearing boxers at this point. He’d started with a t-shirt and some jeans on, but enough people had tipped that he’d thought it warranted removing a layer or two. 

“You like my body, baby?” Jesse crooned to the camera. He couldn’t help himself: he flexed a little, rolled his hips to show off his form. He’d been working out a lot lately. Partly for looks, partly for stress-relief. He hadn’t been lying; he really had been through a lot lately. Senior year was coming up fast, and it felt like the world was closing in on him. 

“Well, well…” Jesse stretched languidly, yawning and twisting this way and that. He idly palmed his hip, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers before withdrawing them. He cupped his dick and balls over the red fabric, massaging lazily, all the while eyeing his viewer count and the ongoing stream of tips. “I like that you like me.” He grinned lazily at the camera, winked a little as he continued to touch himself over his clothes. 

_ hot  _

_ when are you gonna start  _

“Settle down, folks.” Jesse laughed at his rowdy crowd. “Not gonna lie, I had a lil panic attack while moving. Got a few friends to help, y’know, like you do in college, and one of ‘em almost found my toy box. Had it labeled “kitchen,” see, ‘cept my buddy knows I ain’t got no kitchen sense. I’m ‘bout as likely to have enough kitchen shit for an entire box as I am to develop a sense of shame. And y’all know how likely  _ that  _ is.”

Jesse drew his hand up, away from his groin. He idly scratched through his chest hair and tweaked a nipple, sighing at the contact. 

“So my buddy-- real nice guy, I swear-- jokingly goes, ‘Hey, Joel, when did you become such a gourmet?’ and he starts to open it--”

_ holy shittt _

_ Hi just logged on _

“And just as I’m about to get my entire goddamn secret identity revealed, he drops the box on his foot and I gotta rush him to the hospital ‘cause he fractured somethin’. Told him it was full of bags of rice ‘n a toaster oven, real heavy shit, y’know, and he ain’t brought it up since. Every time he tries I just remind him what a dumbass he was for dropping it and he shuts up.”

_ lol _

_ hahahahaha _

_ you should bring him on next time _

_ where do you live _

“Anyway…” Jesse sat up straight, cracking his knuckles like a man about to do some heavy work. “I’m almost all set up in my new place. Kicked the roomie out for the night, so I got the whole place to myself. Just checked the mail, too, and y’all ain’t gonna  _ believe  _ what I found in my P.O. box today.”

He reached off-screen. Made sure his ass was framed well by the camera of course, and he took his time rummaging through the packaging of the toy he’d just received. When he pulled himself back into frame it was with a cocky grin on his face, smirking at the exploding chat as he held his prize aloft.

“Yeah,” he said smugly. He held the toy curiously, turning it over and over. He fingered the folds on the front, dipping two fingers into the hole that was so invitingly soft. “Nice little pocket pussy for me to fuck. Think it’ll fit?” Jesse winked at the camera again, slipping his thick fingers in the squishy silicon hole before setting the toy down. He stripped off his boxers slowly, turning around so the viewers could get a nice view of his ass. He’d been doing a lot of squats. They’d appreciate that.

Jesse tossed his underwear aside with a flourish as the chat trailed quickly through a litany of excited comments:

_ finally _

_ awesome  _

**_Dragonstorm: I’m glad you like it._ **

_ show us your hole _

Jesse grinned at the comment from his favorite viewer. “I sure do like it, sweetpea. Looks nice and inviting. You know I have trouble finding holes that’ll fit me, yeah? Considerin’ what I’m workin’ with, an all.”

Jesse stroked his cock slowly. He’d been self-conscious about it for a long time. Having a big dick wasn’t exactly a boon: as much as his viewers loved watching his monster cock bend under its own weight, no one he’d tried to hook up with offline had been able to actually take him. It had left him a little...desperate.

“Y’all think this lil thing can take a pounding? Wasn’t sure how good quality it was, ‘cept it came in official packaging, which means there were reviews online. Supposedly this thing can take a fisting in an emergency.” Jesse laughed, holding the toy up. “I guess that means it can at least accommodate lil ole me.”

Jesse made a show of drizzling lube on the toy’s opening, fingering it slowly to massage the lubricant into the internal channel. He spent a long time holding it up to the camera so his viewers could get a good look at his hands working the toy over, his hips just barely visible in the background. When he considered it slick enough he groaned and worked it over his cock. He leaned into the camera so they could all get a good view of his cock stretching the toy open, of the red head pushing into the tiny toy, stretching out the opal-colored silicone to its limits. By stretching it became translucent, the shadow of his length pushing through the narrow passage. He worked the toy over himself, shoving into it as hard as the stretchy sleeve would allow.

“Nice…” Jesse groaned and slipped the toy up and down his dick, one eye on himself and one eye watching the chat.

_ hot _

_ wish that was me _

“Feels real good...yeah.” Jesse sighed and threw his head back, groaning bodily as he worked the toy over his cock. It was slick and soft, albeit somewhat cool against his overheated skin, and it felt damn good. It didn’t take much creativity to imagine someone else on top of him, riding him and sighing about how good he felt.

“Y’all think I’ll ever find someone that could hold me like this?” Jesse idly asked his viewers. He squeezed his cock through the silicon, grunting when he felt himself leak into the soft sleeve. “Not gonna lie, it feels damn good...but there’s just something about a nice hot hole and someone screaming your name.”

Jesse worked his dick like that for long minutes, edging himself until he was at peak after sweaty peak, shivering in his dimly lit bedroom with the camera angled just so to catch the beads of sweat dripping into the cleft between his abs. He knew what he looked like. He could milk it for so much more. Damn it, he had  _ bills  _ to pay. He could go a few more minutes, watching the tips roll in. 

Jesse roughly stripped his cock with the sleeve. It would never be the same after he was done with it, its virgin shape stretched out to something softer after its first use. Perhaps it would still be usable in some other aspect, but it would never be tight as that first use again. The buyer had probably known this. 

Jesse groaned and pinched one of his nipples, thrusting into his fist as he chased his end. Chime after chime interjected his frenzy as tips rolled in, deposited into his account for nothing more than a little bit of a show. Jesse whined as he watched for his favorite viewer.

**_Dragonstorm: I would like to see you come._ **

That was all he needed. Jesse shuffled on his knees up to the camera, getting nice and intimate so the viewers could get a close-up of his cockhead disappearing in and out of the sleeve. All at once Jesse convulsed, hunching over and jerking until his cock spit ropes of cum out, dribbling, river-like, out of the open end of the sleeve. Jesse made sure the viewers could see the red, shiny head of his cock peeking out through the soft silicone, make sure that the faintest dribble of it remained, sticky and pearlescent as it dripped away from him. He sighed, finally pulling the toy off of himself, and cast it aside. He reclined. Watched his viewer count dwindle down to just a few people.

After all, they had already gotten what they’d come for. 

He hummed contentedly and stretched again, making sure to fist his dick loosely, coaxing out another shudder from his oversensitive body. 

**_Dragonstorm: Thank you._ **

And wasn’t a grateful audience all Jesse really needed?

\--

Hanzo Shimada leaned away from his laptop for the first time in over an hour. He had been transfixed by the camboy on his screen. He’d logged in well before the scheduled hour, watching for any sign of the performer’s presence. Joel-- saveacowboy69-- was one of Hanzo’s few indulgences, and he aimed to collect on that as much as possible.

Hanzo did not have many vices. He drank socially, as was expected of man involved in as many business proceedings as he was. He smoked the occasional cigar when in the appropriate settings, and he had been known to gamble on rare special occasions. 

But for the most part he exuded the air of a straight-laced businessman, boring to the extreme, living only to increase profits and reduce the cost of production for whatever his company set its sights on.

That was not to say that he was unparalleled in his field. Akande Ogundimu had his strengths, and he and Hanzo had gone head-to-head in many an arena. But Hanzo prided himself on his self-control. His iron will and iron fist had served to bring him unimaginable success. 

Yet he had one weakness.

Joel.

Hanzo had been present for nearly every stream the camboy had provided. The early ones had been grainy, low-quality and dark. The set, if it could be called that, was just a bland college dormitory, the camera and lighting seemingly nothing more than what a cheap laptop could provide. 

Yet Hanzo had been captivated. The young man’s body was exceptional, of course-- Hanzo would settle for nothing less-- but more than that was the man’s attitude. He had started out somewhat awkward, learning how to coax the audience into more participation. And Hanzo had enjoyed watching him blossom over the months into someone confident-- someone who knew their worth. 

Hanzo had a thing for quality, you see, and he was quick to identify high-caliber products even when coated in dung. Joel had been one such discovery.

Hanzo hadn’t exactly been subtle about his appreciation for the young man. After Joel had gotten the idea to link an Amazon wishlist Hanzo had purchased several things for him. Toys, but also textbooks, gift cards, clothes. Anything the man wanted. It made Hanzo feel good to watch Jesse show up to a stream with a fresh haircut or a new pair of jeans. 

It made him feel like somehow, he had an impact in someone’s life. 

So yes, some would have called him obsessed. But Hanzo was content to supply this college student with anything he needed-- and then some. Bonuses here and there as Hanzo saw fit. The sleeve had been an afterthought, added on to an order of some expensive shirts Jesse had added to his wishlist. 

He was a busy man with no time for frivolous dalliances. Besides, he did not have the constitution for one-night stands. All he needed-- really, all he  _ wanted--  _ was a night alone with his computer and a stacked college twunk to meet his every need. 

Nothing needed to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse checks his mail. Hanzo has a good end to a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illustration in this chapter is by tatteredcandywraps on tumblr! They drew it probably...a year ago?? Something like that. WAY back when this was just a series of ficlet fills on tumblr. Part of the delay for posting this was making sure I still had their permission to share it!

“Hey, Jesse!” Lúcio called Jesse over to the kitchen. “You had like three boxes labeled ‘kitchen,’ man, where did those all go? I thought you had like a toaster oven or something.”

“Nah, just a whole mess of rice n’ beans,” Jesse assured his roommate. “And too much beer. You like fancy local brews, right Luz? I got some dry native-yeast-fermented cider you’d die for, bet you anything. Lemme show you later, yeah?”

It was easy to brush people off. Jesse was older than some of his classmates. It had made it easier to find an apartment, surprisingly. Only the responsible types had wanted to live off-campus. And hell, he had  _ needed  _ to get out. He was dying from lack of privacy, what with the four or more people crammed in one room, sharing a bathroom with a whole floor. Having his own bedroom felt like a luxury.

No longer did he need to kick people out of the room for an evening so he could stream-- not that that had been such an issue in the first place. He’d roomed with Lúcio and two other fine folks the year before, and they’d just assumed he was a video game streamer. After all, he had the equipment for it. A nice lil camera set-up, great mic, plenty of games. And Jesse had been content to let them believe it. Even lived the lie long enough to secure Lúcio as his  _ only  _ roommate once they moved out of the dorms. 

After all, Lúcio was doing well for himself. He was a fellow marketing major, but he had a side gig as a DJ, producing his own music. Jesse was sure it was only a matter of time until he started his own label, and in the meantime he was ready to take advantage of the man’s kind and trusting nature. Lúcio was more than happy to vacate the apartment on nights Jesse needed to stream-- provided he was at least reimbursed for the cost of a good meal.

“I don’t see how you could spend forty dollars at a chinese takeout place,” Jesse griped.

“C’mon, I bought steamed buns for the whole room! That adds up,” Lúcio argued. “It was an act of goodwill.”

“On my dime?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “How much you think I’m makin’ per stream, anyway?”

“Psh, please,” Lúcio scoffed. “I’ve seen what you twitch streamers make. You have enough to cover shitty chinese takeout, right?” He paused. “...Right?”

Jesse sighed. “Yeah. Just try to be more, uh, judicious in your use of my money next time, yeah?”

“Promise, bro,” Lúcio said. He reached out for a fist bump. 

“Alright, yeah, whatever,” Jesse said, meeting him halfway. “Anyway, I got another thing tomorrow, so you better scram after dinner if you don’t want to hear me screaming sensually into my microphone.”

The too-close-to-home truth made Lúcio laugh. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m gonna jerk off to my roommate Minecrafting too hard. Thanks, dude.”

Jesse winked. “You got it, partner.”

It was easy-- almost too easy. Jesse just had to make it through summer. Save up funds, get ready for the next semester, apply for internships...he would survive this. There were a lot of opportunities open to him, if he looked. And boy, was he looking. He’d made sure to scour the boards for openings at every company for every position.

Talon, Inc. had seemed interesting. Even their slogan-- “Slashing the Competition” had been intriguing enough to have Jesse applying for their internship position, opening later in the year. Compare that to Shimada Enterprises, with their simple “The Dragon Consumes You” campaign, and Jesse was settled. He’d still apply to any opening he saw, but if he could get a foot in the door with Akande Ogundimu he’d be sure to have a rich career set for himself— even if he never streamed again.

It wasn’t like he was guaranteed to get the position. He still had many hoops to jump through before then. Grades, and proficiency tests, and personality tests, and background checks....everything that mattered, condensed into data.

He prayed his side job didn’t come up.

But he’d get to all that eventually. For now he had a day job to attend to. Washing dishes in the dining hall didn’t pay much, but it was enough to scrape by-- pay for some groceries, maybe a textbook. He still made more camming than he did spending long sweaty hours in the humid dish pit, but it wasn’t like he could put  _ “jerked off for random weirdos online”  _ on his resume. 

So he cranked it out, working hour after hour getting wrinkly fingers and coming into contact with too much half-chewed food. By the end of this particular night-- close to ten, after all the hotel pans and and equipment had gone through-- he was exhausted, as per usual. He clocked out with a sigh and started making his way to the bus station to head home. His new apartment wasn’t  _ that  _ far off-campus, but it was no longer close enough to make the walk in the dark. 

He stopped at his rented mail box with glee. Despite his exhaustion, he immediately perked up when he found a number of packages waiting for him. Some of them were soft-- clothes?-- but one in particular jingled when he shook it.

Jesse grinned. If it was what he thought it was, he was in for a treat. 

As soon as he got home he rushed to his bedroom, locking the door behind himself just in case. Lúcio wasn’t usually one to burst in without announcing himself, but it was never a good idea to get too complacent. Jesse ripped open the little box first, grinning wildly at the prize inside. He set that one aside for another day. 

Then, going through the soft packages one by one, Jesse took a moment to reflect on the kind of attention he was getting. Here there were several actual  _ nice  _ items of clothing. And not all things he’d requested, either. Sure, the toys he’d put on his list were there, factory-pristine...but so were several new pairs of jeans, cut just right so that they fit his shape like a dream. The attached note said they were from his favorite subscriber.

He took a moment to snap some nice pictures of himself wearing them to post later. They made his long legs look even more shapely, his ass like a ripe peach at the height of summer. And they were  _ nice.  _ Good quality, would wash well and wear for a long time. Jesse wondered how Dragonstorm had figured out his measurements so well.

Dragonstorm...Jesse often wondered about them. The user had indicated that they were male. Yet Jesse wondered, time and again, what kind of  _ person  _ he was. Was Dragonstorm old? Young? A pervert with weird fetishes? A fascinated normie? Poor? Rich? Jesse  _ hoped  _ rich. He’d hate to be running some poor fool dry just for a bit of dick. 

\---

Hanzo had had one of the worst days of his...well, life was a bit dramatic. He would settle for year. He’d had one of the worst days of his year so far. The fact that it was only May meant little. His day had been a shit storm. Talon, Inc. had beat them to the punch on an ad campaign, ruining a vast swathe of Hanzo’s team’s hard work for an upcoming brand relaunch. The thought of Ogundimu laughing at Hanzo over the boardroom table had him fuming.

Hanzo was not one to drink to excess often, and on this particular night he thought it would be a particularly bad idea. But he did have his vices.

Hanzo walked into his penthouse apartment, groaning as the door slid shut behind him. He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over a couch for his housekeeper to deal with the next day. He pet his overly-needy cats-- indulging them with several minutes of affectionate petting-- before he slunk into his bedroom alone and shut the door behind him. 

His bed looked terribly inviting. So did the custom bath he’d had installed in the ensuite. But there was only one thing he truly wanted at that moment.

Joel had not been on recently. He had posted photos over the last few weeks confirming that he had received Hanzo’s-- and others’-- gifts. But there had been no video footage. Not even recordings of sessions Hanzo might have missed. Hanzo wouldn’t say anything as dramatic as if he was in  _ withdrawal,  _ but he sorely missed being able to relax with his laptop after a hard day’s work. 

It couldn’t hurt to check once more, just in case. 

Hanzo booted up his laptop as he stripped out of his work clothes before slipping on a fresh pair of sleep shorts and climbing into his bed. The vast expanse of his mattress meant he had to crawl to the center, dragging his laptop with him with as much dignity as he could muster. 

Comfortably situated for either Joel’s stream or a simple documentary, Hanzo reclined in his mass of pillows with a sigh, finally feeling the day’s stresses wash away as his laptop cast its comforting blue glow over him. 

!! STREAMING NOW !!

Hanzo held his breath as he clicked the link. Joel was  _ back _ . 

The setting was the same as the last time: a bedroom with actual walls, a real bed, curtains on the window. Not the generic cinderblock dorm he’d been in for the last two years. Hanzo settled into his excess of pillows with a small smile. He knew that he had at least some small part in Joel being able to afford his new set-up. 

Joel was wearing a simple tee and jeans-- the clothes Hanzo had bought him. Yet another little flame of pride lit itself in Hanzo’s chest. 

“Hey, y’all. Thanks for joinin’ me this evening. Now I know I ain’t been around for a few weeks. But I swear, I’ve got a reason for it. Real damn  _ good  _ reason, too, if you’ll let me explain.”

_ Almost un subscribed _

_ Thought you’d quit _

Joel chuckled. “Now, now, y’all know me better than that. I’m no quitter. I like a challenge. ‘S exactly why I got into this. Y’see, few weeks ago I got a gift.” Hanzo’s breath caught as Joel leaned in to adjust the camera. “Got these nice lil accessories. At first I thought they might be cufflinks, ‘cept I’d never asked for cufflinks before, and God knows I’m not fancy enough to inspire that purchase out of the blue.” He ran a hand down his body, lingering on his plush chest, squeezing one pec. 

“There was a lil note with them, see. Just a hint. Said, ‘Take your time, Cowboy.’” 

Joel squeezed one pec again, squishing the soft muscle in one broad hand. “Thought I’d take it to heart. There was a ring in there, too, but it was a mite too big for my fingers, if you know what I mean. Might try to decipher that one later.”

The flame in Hanzo’s chest glowed ever brighter. He had included that one on a whim, lost in the fantasy of Joel wearing it for him.

Joel settled back against his headboard with a smirk. He continued to rub his body over his clothes, teasing his audience as he presumably waited for more viewers to come online. Usually he waited until he had a big enough audience or enough tips before he started the show for real.

**Dragonstorm** :  _ I missed you. _

Joel smiled. “Missed you too, Sugar. I liked your presents.”

Hanzo fought the urge to beam, and instead settled for pulling his laptop closer.  

Joel pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he continued to talk, taking the occasional slow drag as he reclined and talked about his day.

“Work was shit,” Joel admitted. “It was Stroganoff Day, so I got more cream sauce on me than I’d like.”

_ ossgr _

_ Thought you’d love cream sauce lol _

“Anyway,” Joel said with a laugh as he took another drag on his cigarette. “I know we’ve talked about me getting a little bling here or there, once upon a while.

“And I know we’ve talked about a little game of dress-up one day…” Joel stubbed out his cigarette and stood, stalking towards the camera. He ran his hands up and down his well-fitted jeans. Hanzo’s eyes followed, his gaze ravenous. Joel’s fingers teased his waistband, fiddling with the button fly. “I may have been gifted with a few pretty nothings.”

One button came unhooked. Joel pushed his shirt up, revealing toned abs covered in dark, wiry hair. 

_ Hell yeah _

_ oh fuck yeah i missed this _

_ BOOTY TIME _

Hanzo started to sweat. He sprawled further into his bed, eyes locked on his screen. 

DING

Joel smirked as Hanzo’s tip registered with his account. “Thanks, darlin’. Suppose that’s enough teasin’, huh?”

Joel flicked the remaining buttons open, slowly drawing the denim down. Hanzo’s eyes widened at the shadow of lace that revealed itself under the fabric. 

Joel turned, shimmying out of his jeans with a sly wink thrown over his shoulder for the audience. 

Hanzo’s breath stopped.

  
Joel was wearing the pink lace set he’d sent. Panties barely holding in his ridiculous cock, half-hard under the lace. Stockings pulled up his thick thighs, clinging delicately against the tanned muscle.

Perfection. 

Hanzo rested a hand on his hip, contemplating the idea of getting himself off. Now? Or later? What else did Joel have in store for the night?

Joel shimmed on the screen, doing a nice little turnaround so the viewers could get a good look. Inched his hands up under his shirt, pulling it up, then off entirely. Once more Hanzo had to fight a wheeze as Joel revealed the final touch on his outfit.

“Lovely thing, this,” Joel drawled as he plucked at the delicate pink brassiere. “Not sure how you got my measurements quite so precise, but I like it.” He cupped his pecs, squeezing them into a mimicry of cleavage-- before tugging the soft lace cups down so that he could reveal his newest prize.

“I still can’t do much with my, uhh, equipment,” Joel admitted awkwardly. He reclined on his bed, hands wandering as Hanzo and the rest of the viewers watched. “Gotta let that one heal a little more. I’ll show y’all in a sec, promise. But I’ve got these…” He shifted, showing off two dusky nipples penetrated by metal. The barbels hung down low, curved and heavy against the man’s dark skin. “Thought the least I could do was show ‘em off.”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : A wise choice. I would have demanded a show anyway. _

“Ha!” Joel laughed, idly playing with one of the barbels, flipping it back and forth. “‘Demand.’ That’s a good one.

 

“Anyway…” Joel plucked at the lace slipped so delicately over his body. “You get a chance to look now.” He reclined again, posing to show off the outfit. “Take it in, y’all. Ain’t gonna see this set again. I’m raffling it off lottery-style just to keep it fair. Link’ll be up on my page in a bit. After all, I’ve been wearin’ ‘em all day.” He winked at the camera. At  _ Hanzo.  _ “For now...well, tonight’s a bit of an open plan. Can’t do much right now.”

_ Why? _

Joel shifted, visibly somewhat uncomfortable. “Well...piercings take time to heal, darlin’. I’m not supposed to touch myself in such  _ intimate  _ ways for another couple weeks. Figured tonight we’d do a lil Q ‘n’ A.”

Hanzo’s hands stilled on his keyboard. No scene tonight? That was fine. He was perhaps too tired to get off anyway. But a chance to get to know more? 

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : What are we allowed to ask? _

Joel shrugged, the movement drawing the lace of his bralette tight over his skin. The camboy recrossed his legs, accentuating the fine curve of his thigh. “Can’t think of much I wouldn’t want to answer. Nothing  _ too  _ important, mind. Not givin’ out my actual address or where I work or whatever. But the nitty gritty details of my life? Sure, why not?”

Hanzo took a deep breath. His eyes roved over Joel’s form. The young man was idly playing with his new jewelry, flicking and flipping the barbell back and forth in his right nipple. 

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : Are you single? _

Joel winced. “Oof. Hit a guy right in the gut, huh? Yeah, I’m single. Not for lack of trying, but apparently my charm just ain’t quite that appealing offline, heh.”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : I find that hard to believe _ .

Was it his imagination, or did Joel’s grin look somewhat forced? Hanzo quickly backpedaled.

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : What I meant was that you seem very confident _ .

Joel shook his head. “Some would say obnoxiously so,” he said with a snort. Hanzo, endeared, found himself tipping again. “Doesn’t always make me look like a winner.”

_ Do you evr mastuerbate _

This time Joel laughed, free and easy again. “Yeah, but not often. Takes me forever and a half to get off on my own for some reason. Audience participation is half the fun for me.” He grinned as a series of tips rolled in. “But if I did find a filming partner, these shows might be half the length. Off like a gunshot-- embarrassing, really.”

Hanzo’s heart fluttered in his chest. His hand dipped under his waistband, drawn down to fondle himself as he thought of the myriad of ways he’d like to give some  _ audience participation _ .

**_Dragonstorm:_ ** _ What do you look for in a partner? _

Joel paused for a moment, a contemplative look coming over his face. He stroked his chin, thumb rasping through the beard he’d recently grown. He’d cut his hair, too. It was charmingly short now, licks of his thick hair sticking up where it Joel was perpetually tousling it. 

“Someone that could keep up with me, I suppose,” Joel said after much consideration. “Socially, y’know, not just in bed. Smart, not too high up on their horse.” He grinned. “A little bit of sex appeal wouldn’t hurt.”

Hanzo’s hand slipped lower. 

_ man/ woman _

Joel rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter much. I’m not picky. I’m into people who are into me, let’s put it that way.”

_ can we see your dick _

That got Joel to laugh. The sound made Hanzo’s breath shake-- it was a good sound, rich and deep. The camboy’s eyes lit up at the question, but he patted himself down and uncrossed his legs.

“Yeah, why not,” Joel said easily. He shuffled up to the camera, adjusting the height so that his abs, groin, and thighs were framed. Hanzo stared, transfixed by the bulge behind the pink lace, perfectly cradled so that every bump and bar of his new jewelry was visible. 

“Nice set,” Joel murmured, cupping himself gently over the fabric. He carefully peeled the lace away, tucking the band under his balls so that they sat heavily over the fabric. He was half hard, but still his cock barely lifted under its own weight. Joel had to hold it up so that the camera could get a good look at the underside. 

Hanzo groaned, his hand setting a quick pace against his own groin. He grinded into his palm as he watched Joel show off the line of horizontal bars going through his thick cock. The camboy barely touched the metal, instead holding his hefty length this way and that so the camera could get a good angle on it. 

“Can’t really get harder than this right now,” Joel admitted as he tucked himself away. “I’m kinda sore. But give me another week or so and I’ll have a show for y’all. Dragonstorm over there-- yeah, I see you lurking again-- sent me a beautiful beast of a toy.”

Hanzo groaned again, his laptop jostling as he slicked his palm along his length, pinching it and fucking his grip. 

Joel leaned off-camera to rifle through something off to the side. When he came back, it was with a complicated-looking contraption. One end was clearly a dildo with a very... _ creative _ design. The other looked like a syringe and tubing.

Joel grinned as the chat exploded.

_ Thought u were a top _

_ Have you done anal before _

_ Aewsome _

“Been experimenting a bit more,”Joel said with a grin. “Keep an eye out for that raffle, and don’t forget to tip your waitress. See y’all next week.” Joel winked, and cut the camera off.

Hanzo grunted as he came, twitching against his hand, his hole spasming and pulsing against his tired, aching fingers. He lay like that for a moment, one hand wet and well-used against his belly, the other tapping rapidly on his keyboard as he deposited too much money into Joel’s tip jar. 

Work may have been a shitshow, but at least his hobbies were always exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse loses his job. Hanzo takes the bus.

Hanzo watched his laptop out of the corner of his eye while half-listening to his assistant’s report. 

“The profit margin has lowered due to the recent tariff increases,” Carol said meekly. “And, uh-- Sir?”

Hanzo’s eyes flicked over to her for a moment. “I’m listening.”

“I believe we can rectify this issue by…”

On his screen, in a tiny window, Hanzo watched as his favorite camboy fucked himself gently with a dildo. It wasn’t the complicated one he’d displayed at the end of his last stream, but it was hefty enough, in a neon pink that Hanzo definitely had  _ not  _ picked out. This was for someone else, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t watch.

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : That toy would look better in red to match the warm tones in your skin. _

Joel laughed at that, chest heaving from the effort of fucking himself with the toy. He said something Hanzo couldn’t catch with the show on mute.

“And with the seasons changing, we can expect a new round of pickup from local stores. If we want to continue our campaign with the small-scale boutiques we can…”

Joel rolled himself over onto his belly, baring his hole for the world to see. It was a soft pink, twitching under the camera’s scrutiny. Hanzo scooted forward in his chair. Apparently taking this change in posture as an uptick in interest, Hanzo’s assistant became brave, taking a step forward and dropping the real reason she’d come in with this report.

“And Mr. Ogundimu said he’d be open to the partnership if you--”

  
“What?” Hanzo tore his gaze away from his screen to stare at Carol.  

“I, uh--” She blushed under his attention. “One of the board members brought it up at the meeting last week, Sir. A new collection partnering with Talon would be highly beneficial to--”

Hanzo groaned and sunk into his seat, slapping his laptop closed. “Akande Ogundimu is a notorious back-stabber. How do we know this is not simply a ploy to steal our designs?”

“It-- it’s seems very promising,” Carol started. “The lead developer has been in talks with the team over at Talon and--”

“Who approved that?” Hanzo snapped. “That is a foolish move.”

  
“Y-you did, Sir,” Carol said, lip wobbling. “At-at the meeting…”

Hanzo cursed under his breath. “Of course I did. Very well.” He sat back in his chair, fighting the urge to massage his temples. “Go ahead with it, but mark that the team must be  _ cautious.  _ I would like to be present at any meetings between the team leaders.”

Carol nodded. “Of course, Sir. We’ll notify you immediately as the situation plays out.”

“Are there any other developments I should know about?”

She paused. Hanzo frowned. She bit her lip. 

“Well?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then you may go.”

She paused at the door, seeming to hold herself as if she wanted nothing more than to collapse onto a fainting couch. 

“Sir?”

“Yes?” Hanzo said gruffly, already opening his laptop back up.

“Don’t forget the conference next week. You still need to write your speech for their panel about developing a project budget.” 

Hanzo nodded, dismissing her at last. His laptop blinked back to life as the door shut behind her, and Hanzo relaxed into his cushy chair.

Alas, the show had already ended. Joel’s marker was switched to the sad cowboy emoji, meaning he was no longer online. He had, however, left a message in the chat below a number of other messages:

_ Nice hole  
_ _ Nutted  
_ _ Good job naughty slut boy  
_ **_saveahorse69_ ** __ : Gotta go folks- time to make an honest living! Thanks for coming. ;)

Hanzo cursed again, checking his social media for any other signs of content he may have missed. He’d already lost the raffle for the panties-- which he’d  _ paid for, _ and felt somewhat entitled to receive. He’d spent far too much money on the raffle tickets for a sane person. He’d just been justifying buying another set and demanding a private return when his assistant had walked in with her end-of-day report. 

Now he shut his laptop down entirely, drained after a long day of meetings and negotiations he was not in the mood for. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

Yet when he got to his car, he found it would not start. In fact, he could not even get it to so much as twitch under his key’s command.

Hanzo groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel. He should have just hired a driver. Wasn’t that what people like him did? Have a waiting car service scheduled to pick him up whenever he needed to go somewhere? It was certainly what Genji did with  _ his  _ money. 

But Hanzo liked the freedom of driving himself places. He could be  _ alone  _ in the car. 

By the time the tow truck came, it was getting well past dark. Hanzo called a cab to take him home. But even  _ that  _ was slow. The cab took the long way to his condo-- no doubt racking up the fare, assuming (correctly) that Hanzo could afford it. It even got stuck behind the local bus. Hanzo slumped in his seat, considering the horror of doing this every day. How did other people  _ live  _ like this? 

He watched a line of students and other professionals board the bus as his cab slowed behind it at yet another stop. At least he didn’t have to survive the public transit system.

\--

Jesse boarded the bus, fuming into his phone. It was barely eight pm, far earlier than he’d usually be leaving campus.

“He fired me, Liv. Over a couple late clock-ins!”

“Over a couple  _ no-call-no-shows _ , Jessito. This is what, the third time you’ve mixed up your shifts?”

Jesse growled dejectedly. “I keep confusing them with other stuff I have to do. I’m  _ busy.  _ I’ve got-- or I had-- two jobs and school to juggle.”

“What?” Olivia sounded more interested now. “What’s the second job?” 

Jesse glanced at the other people on the bus, who were studiously ignoring his phone call. “Don’t make me say it, Liv. I’m in public.”

“Oooh, it’s that  _ thing  _ we talked about, isn’t it?” She sounded inordinately pleased. “You actually went through with it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Jesse said, rubbing the back of his neck. The tension there was suddenly very intense for some reason. “I’m alright at it.”

“Enough that you’re calling it a  _ job _ ?”

“Yeah, alright, I’m  _ really good  _ at it. So sue me.”

“What kind of profile do you have set up?”

“I’m not-- just a simple one. On a shared site.”

“No private site? You wouldn’t have to pay fees that way.”

Jesse frowned and scooted into a recently vacated corner seat in the back of the bus for more privacy. “Also wouldn’t get as much publicity that way.”

“Yeah, but you could, like, host more events and stuff. Make it more profitable.” She paused a moment, taking a big breath before letting her words out in a rush. “Let me help you. Pleeeease?”

“Ugh, you’re impossible. You just want to see my videos.”

Jesse could practically hear the leer in her voice. “Mama knows what she likes, but don’t flatter yourself. We’re not doing this for dick favors. I got bills to pay.”

Jesse paused. “I’ll think about it. Make a mock-up and we’ll talk prices.”

“What do you think I am, a charity? 25% up-front or I do nothing.”

Jesse grumbled, but eventually agreed, hanging up as he hopped off the bus in front of his apartment. 

“Hey, Jes!” Lucio greeted him from the kitchen as he walked in. Jesse slipped his phone back into his pocket as if he hadn’t just been discussing making a personal website for very personal services. 

“What’s up, Luz?” Jesse called back, shouldering his bag off and dropping onto their sofa with a grunt. 

“You’re back early,” his roommate noted. “Mix up your shift again?”

“Yeah, and they kicked my ass to the curb for it,” Jesse grumbled. “No more dish washing. I am officially unemployed.”

Lucio winced as he stirred something on the stove. “I can try to dig something up for you...how do you feel about bartending? I know a club that’s always hiring.”

“Always hiring means always firing, Luz. Besides, I should probably focus on applying to internships,” Jesse said warily. All he needed was for someone to recognize him while was on the job. Dish pit’s appeal had been its placement in the back corners of the kitchen. “All the deadlines are coming up soon.”

Lucio’s expression changed to one of concern. “You haven’t found one yet?”

“No one’s gotten back to me yet,” Jesse corrected. “I’ve been puttin’ out apps left and right.”

“Hmm...well, at least you’ve got the video games to pay your bills.”

“What?” Jesse glanced back confusedly. 

“Streaming? Right?” Lucio turned to him with a spoon. “Hey, you want some of the feijoada my Mama brought? It’s kinda spicy, but--”

“Free food is good food,” Jesse finished, accepting his bite and making grabby fingers for the pot. “Streaming will pay the bills, yeah. What are you doing next semester, anyway?”

“Got a thing lined up with a label. I’m going to be shadowing a producer.” He grinned wide as he handed a bowl of stew over with a flourish. “Gonna get a foot in the door, man! You gotta know people if you want to break into entertainment.”

Jesse stared at his stew, considering his business options. 

“Yeah,” he said absently as he stirred his spoon through the dish. “How do you build connections, anyway? Business has kind of...stagnated.”

Lucio shrugged. “You just gotta show up. Talk to people. Market yourself. Half the time you  _ are  _ the product, you know what I mean? You’re good at talking bullshit-- just do that until you sell.”

Jesse hummed and dug into his stew. “When do you know you’re successful?” he asked through a mouthful. 

Lucio laughed loud and full, slapping Jesse on the back as if he’d made a joke. “Hell if I know, man. Shoot, I think  _ you  _ make more from your streaming than I do from song sales right now.”

“Want me to use your stuff for backgrounds next time I stream?” Jesse said through another mouthful. Lucio’s Mama always made things just spicy enough-- which meant too hot for most other people. “Fuck, that’s tasty. Let me play a few songs for my intro or somethin’, maybe get you a little publicity.”

“Really?” Lucio suddenly took on the earnest look he got every so often. The one that made Jesse nervous. “What can I do to return the favor?”

“I’ll let you know,” Jesse said, swallowing thickly. He set his bowl on the coffee table. “Not sure what I need yet.

“Listen,” Jesse said after a long pause in which they both finished their meals. “I’ll probably be around a lot more ‘cause I’m not working…”

“Say no more,” Lucio said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll post my work schedule on the fridge. You can do your thing when I’m out of the house. You know, you’re unexpectedly shy for someone that plays games on camera.”

“You know me,” Jesse said nonchalantly. “I’m the sensitive type. Besides, I’ve been getting into some risqué stuff lately. You  _ don’t  _ want to hear the voice work for some of these games.”

“That bad, huh?” Lucio said with a chuckle. He stood, making to go into his room. “Alright, fine, as long as I don’t have to hear you sensually moaning into your mic. You’re a great roommate and I’m forever grateful for your companionship, but I don’t love you  _ that _ much.”

“Gotcha.” Jesse threw him a wink and a thumbs up. “I’ll tidy up. You go on and get to bed, Mister Employed Adult.”

Jesse took his time cleaning up the pots and pans in the kitchen. It was almost therapeutic— yet it reminded him of the job he’d lost. He should have played his cards better, or used his calendar, or  _ anything.  _ He grumbled as he scrubbed sauce out of his and Lucio’s only pot. 

“Looks like Liv’s got the right idea,” Jesse said to himself with a sigh. 

—

Hanzo fought back a grimace as he boarded the bus. It somehow smelled like sweat, old fish,  _ and  _ nacho cheese all at once. And it was  _ packed.  _ To his chagrin, Hanzo found himself crammed between two heavy backpacks and a woman with severe halitosis.

The morning ride had been like this every day for the last week. The mechanic had located the problem, ordered the part, charged Hanzo a fortune, and then told him it would take much longer to actually install, because in order to put one part they had to take another out. And that one had to be ordered too. It seemed his whole car was falling apart, fit together with little more than a shiny veneer to sell it. 

He wouldn’t have minded the inconvenience so much— had planned to simply use a cab service for the duration— except then Genji had challenged him to live like a plebeian for once in his life.

“Come on, Hanzo,” he’d cajoled over the phone. “Haven’t you ever wondered how the rest of the world lives?”

“Hardly,” Hanzo had scoffed. 

“Take the bus. Like a regular person. Actually—“ Genji cackled into the phone. “I bet you  _ can’t  _ do it. Tell you what: I’ll lay low if you can survive the bus for two weeks. Both ways— to and from work. Hell, I’ll do a publicity event in your stead if you do your grocery shopping on public transit.”

Hanzo bristled. “Of course I can do that. And if I win, you’re going to that hospital opening.  _ You  _ cut the ribbon.  _ You  _ kiss babies.”

“Done,” Genji said easily.

This was day five. Not even a third of the way through. He was dying. It was excruciating, especially as a harsh heat wave made its way through the city. 

Hanzo grunted as someone elbowed him in the side. 

“Sorry, darlin’,” the man said as he scooted his way to a handhold next to him. 

Hanzo nodded at him.

Then found himself staring.

There was something familiar about the youth. He had a broad back, though it was cloaked in a weather-inappropriate suit jacket.

“It is no problem,” Hanzo said to the man’s back. He readjusted his grip on his briefcase. In another life, Hanzo would have touched under the guise of steadying himself against the bus’s rocking.

“Still, sorry,” the young man mumbled. 

They stood next to each other for the duration of the ride, until Hanzo had to step off in front of his office building. To his surprise, the young man followed.

They walked side-by-side into the building— the young man holding open the door for Hanzo— and took companionable steps until Hanzo stepped into the elevator, and the young man walked up to the reception desk.

—

Jesse steeled himself at the front desk. Or at least he assumed it was the front desk. He had followed someone that was presumably an employee to the desk, at least.

“Hello,” Jesse tried to say as professionally as he could. “I’m here to check on my application…”

“Of course,” the receptionist said with a saccharine smile. “Name?”

“Jesse McCree,” he answered as calmly as he could. He smoothed his tie. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ in this thing. 

“And what position were you applying for?” 

“Ah— marketing intern, ma’am. I’m a student at--“

“And you read our policies when you applied?”

“Yes, Ma’am, but it’s been weeks—“

“Then you know we have a strict no contact policy?”

“Yes, Ma’am, but—“

“And you are aware that this does not put you in a favorable light for our hiring staff?”

“Yes, but—“

“Perhaps you would do better to take some basic English courses again before you apply to our program,” the woman said tartly.

“I— uh— now, c’mon, that’s just—“

“Have a good day, Sir. Good luck in all your other endeavors.”

In and out in five minutes. Unbelievable. Jesse stood in front of the building finishing a pensive smoke. His new jacket would stink of it by the end of the day, for sure, but damn if he didn’t need the relief right now. A little hit of nicotine would do him wonders.

“Damn it, I don’t need this,” Jesse said to Olivia when he called her up later, from the safety of his bedroom. “Shimada Enterprises would be  _ lucky  _  to have me.”

“Your mistake was caring, Jessito,” Olivia said. “You shouldn’t have gone in.”

“I’ve got a week left to secure a place, or else I’ve gotta hold off on graduating for another semester. I ain’t about to fuck around camming and doing nothing else for three more months, Liv. I’ll go insane. Or get snatched up by the black market or something.”

“You won’t get snatched up by the black market,” Olivia assured him. “I’ll keep them at bay for you. With your new website.”

Jesse paused. “Do you think that’s why no one’s called me back?” 

“What, your camming? Maybe.”

“Shit.” Jesse groaned, sinking into his bed with a hand over his face. “I should just-- Stop. Do one last show, let everyone know I’m leaving, then pack up my bindle and fuck off the internet.”

Olivia snorted. “It’s way too late to make an upstanding citizen out of you.” She giggled. “Keep doing your thing. Once we get your site up and running I can get your identity totally separate. At least you had the brains to use a pseudonym.”

“Yeesh,” Jesse sighed. “Joel Jaxon. Not  _ that  _ great a pseudonym.”

“Still better than using your legal name!”

“Yeah, and speaking of…” Jesse looked at the clock. “I gotta set up. At least I can use this stupid suit for  _ something.  _ People get off to this shit, right?”

“A man in a suit?” Jesse could hear the leer. “Hell yeah. Pull that tie off  _ real  _ sexy, Papi.”

“Alright, alright…”

—

Hanzo logged on quietly. Quickly. Like one with an addiction seeking their fix. He had slapped his laptop open the moment he was home and sought out the camboy’s site. His heart soared when he saw Joel was on, already live and seeking attention.

“Welcome back,” Joel drawled for his audience. He was dressed in a button-up and slacks, the fabric clinging to his sweaty body. “It’s mighty hot tonight, but I thought I’d give y’all a show. Make something good of this monkey suit.”

Hanzo pinged him a couple hundred bucks. Just enough to announce himself. No comments. Not yet. 

“I was on yesterday, so maybe it won’t be as-- heh--  _ titillaiting--  _ but I’ve got that complicated contraption worked out. Think I can function with it, as long as I’ve got some guidance.

_ Hell y ea  
_ _ Did good las ttime  
_ **_Dragonstorm:_ ** __ I am here for you.

Joel scoffed. “Missed you, Buttercup. Was real directionless without you last time.”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : I will not miss another show.  _

“Big words from a big man. Let’s focus on tonight, yeah?” Joel pulled out the fabled toy from his chest just off-screen. It had tubing and a syringe attached. Joel handled it awkwardly, pulling foot after foot of tubing around until it was situated in his hands. “Haven’t tried this thing out yet, but I’m curious.”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : It’s nice.  _

“Spoken from experience?” Joel winked. “We’ll see. I’m still new to all this, mind. Jerking off on camera’s one thing. Involving my innards is a whole other situation.” 

_ Nie hole  
_ _ Did good last time  
_ _ Ur good at anal  
_ **_Dragonstorm_ ** __ : All you need to do is try.

Joel laughed. “I’ll try, sure. You better appreciate this, Dragonstorm. My ass ain’t built for this kind of stuff.”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : Somehow I doubt that. _

Hanzo gasped as Joel drew his knees up, pawing at his soft cock and balls. “Doubt all you want, Sugar, it ain’t gonna change things.”

After a few minutes warming up, Joel seemed eager to slide the toy inside himself. Perhaps it was made easier by the previous night’s performance. Maybe he was simply enjoying himself. Either way, Hanzo found himself jerking off at a spectacular rate just watching the obscene toy thrust in and out of the camboy’s hole.

“It’s tight…” Joel moaned, pushing the toy in another inch. “The knot’s new...ain’t had something like that before…”

_ Lol newb  
_ _ Nice virgin ass _

Hanzo groaned, slicking his hand against his own cock, grinding into his palm. 

Joel’s cock was hard, swinging full and heavy as he fucked himself with the toy. “Bet one of you could do me better,” Joel panted, pushing the toy in another inch. “Fill me up real good…”

**_Dragonstorm_ ** _ : I would fuck you until you cried. _

Joel laughed, though it sounded pained, interrupted by another gasp as the toy went another millimeter deep. 

“The second you make me cry…” Joel gasped, his cock twitching as he stuffed himself full, “is the moment I call myself a taken man.”

Hanzo slipped two fingers inside himself, thinking of filling Joel up with his own cock. Slipping in there with his own flesh and skin, forcing his hole to open around Hanzo’s own length. Or perhaps a toy. Something wicked and thick like the one Joel had now, except pressed against Hanzo’s hips and beholden to his pace, shoved inside his lover with no regard for rules or propriety.

Joel squeezed the syringe, and Hanzo whined, coming against his own hand. Twitching around his fingers, wet and wanton, begging for more, yet satiated by the sight of Joel pumping himself full of cum. The toy’s tubing flashed with it, white liquid filling his hole.

Hanzo came down from his high even as he watched Joel peak,  coming around the toy in his ass and the load of fake cum inside him.

One day Hanzo would show him an actual peak. A good time, so to speak. A real climax. If only he could work up the courage. Gift after gift, yet they had no relationship. Hanzo watched Joel clear the toy away and end the stream with a pang of longing, wishing he was there to clean up. 

Joel lay for long seconds after he finished, the toy slowly slipping out of him, leaving a slick, reddened opening behind. Joel shakily rose to his knees, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder before spreading his cheeks to show off the gape, a line of cumlube dripping down over his hairy testicles. 

“Thanks for your time,” Joel murmured. He flashed a tired-yet-cheeky grin at the camera over hs shoulder. “Might have more for you later. I’m workin’ on some things, so stay tuned.”

Hanzo dropped more cash in his tip jar before logging off. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about what I'm up to, you can follow me on tumblr @hhgggx or on Twitter @GoInterrobang.


End file.
